Project Summary CREATE involves a collaboration between the University of Miami (UM), Georgia Institute of Technology (GT) and Florida State University (FSU). CREATE IV will retain our efficient and effective organizational structure, which consists of four integrated functional units: The Administrative Core, The Data Management/ Statistical Core, The Dissemination Core and The Research Projects, both cross-site (PRISM 2.0) and at each of the three Universities (Figure 1). The Administrative Core will continue to provide leadership for the Center and oversight and direction for all its activities. The Core will assume primary responsibility for ensuring that the science of the Center is of high quality and for fostering collaborations among the sites and community/ industry and government representatives. The Core will also work to expand the research of the Center and help ensure that the outcomes of the Center are disseminated to designers, scientists, policy makers, community agencies, government and policy makers, and older adults. The aims of the Core are to: (1) provide leadership for the Center and direction for its activities; (2) facilitate cross-site collaborations; (3) facilitate linkages between the Center and the External Scientific Advisory Board (ESAB), Community Advisory Boards (CABs), Data and Safety Monitoring Committee (DSMC) and the NIH; (4) facilitate linkages between the Center and the community, relevant government agencies and business/industry; (5) provide technical support for the research projects; (6) assist with participant recruitment strategies and the administration of the CREATE Core Battery of Measures; (7) manage the PRISM 2.0 trial; (8) assume responsibility for the administration of the Pilot Research Programs; (9) integrate and support the activities of the Data Management/Statistical and Dissemination Cores; (10) promote and facilitate expansion of the Center's research program and (11) help to insure that CREATE is visible within the public policy arena. The Core will build on structures developed for CREATE I & II & III and our collaborative relationships. The plan for tracking progress of CREATE includes: 1) monthly reporting mechanisms; 2) tracking of recruitment and retention; 3) reporting to the ESAB, CABs, DSMC, and the NIH, and; 4) monthly reporting of dissemination activities. Indices of success will include: timely completion of activities; inclusion of diverse representative samples; publications; presentations at meetings; student mentoring; procurement of supplemental funding; relationships with other universities, community organizations and business/ industry; development of guidelines and tools for technology design; and sharing of resources.